


The Real Monsters

by MissesMania



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Crooks is a cinnamon roll, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Everyone is bad at expressing their feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is naive, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tsundere Dust, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesMania/pseuds/MissesMania
Summary: You just wanted to go for a walk. That was all you wanted. Now you have several scary looking skeletons surrounding you and they don't seem keen on letting you leave.You just wanted to go for a walk. Just your luck.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 79
Kudos: 285





	1. Trapped

It is hard to drive with all the tears clouding your vision. You are not really sure where you are going but you just need to get away. You drive for what seems like forever, eventually ending up on a dirt road that ends at the clearing before a forest. The forest around Mt Ebott.

Perfect, you think to yourself. A walk will help. This forest is known to be pretty safe. But nobody really comes out here. 

You park your car and step out. As you close the door you get a look at your reflection in the car window. Your eyes are red from crying but that did not subtract from your beauty. You know you are good looking but you are not stuck up about it. You have been told many times how pretty you were, your beautiful eye color and hair. Your petite form that curves in the right places. Your hair is in a braided up do. You look down at your clothes. They are not exactly made for waking through a forest with no trails. You have on black leggings and brown laced up boots. Your wearing a a cute shirt dress. A leather cross shoulder purse is hanging at your side,

Whatever, you think and turn away from you car and start heading for the tree line. As you walk you distract yourself by thinking about how much the world has changed since monsters surfaced 2 years ago. It started out very dicey. Humans were shocked and scared. Once things had calmed down though monsters showed humans they meant no harm. They taught humans many things, and their healing magic saved many human lives in hospitals. 

Activists pushed for monsters to have full rights as citizens and eventually the government granted those rights. Since then many things have changed for the better. You were proud that humans accepted this new species, though of course there are still bigots.

Magic is real. That fact still amazes and delights you.

The sun overhead filters through trees and feels nice with the cool autumn air. You had been walking for a while now. But you didn't want to go back. You didn't want to see **them.** So you keep walking occasionally stepping over logs. As you get further in you find a simple trail, happy to not have to keep climbing over things during your walk you began to head for the trail.

You don't immediately feel the bear trap that closes around your leg. For a moment you just stare down in shock. Then the pain comes and you fall to the ground with a scream. Your leg is seeping blood and you began to panic and desperately try to free yourself from the bear trap. You can't pry it open no matter how hard you try, unable to figure out the release mechanism. The rusted metal spikes embedded in your leg refuse to budge.

You began to feel woozy. You are losing blood at a rapid pace. This is your own fault for walking into the forest just because you were throwing a temper tantrum. Idiot, this is what you get.

Tears once again began to fall down your eyes and you whimper in pain. You are starting to get tunnel vision and sleepy. Great, you think. I am going to die out here and nobody will even know. As you begin to lose consciousnesses your hear footsteps coming closer and then a gasp right as you pass out.

* * *

You wake up in a bed. Moonlight filtering through the room. Half awake you turn over in bed and wonder if it was all just a dream. That hope is shattered as your eyes focus and you become more awake you realize this definitely not you room. You snap up, throwing the covers off of you and look at your left leg. Your leggings have been torn to give access to your leg. Its wrapped in bandages and you only feel a slight throb. Healing magic? You notice your shoes are off and your hair has been let down.

Where the hell where you? Did someone save you?

You slowly step out of the bed, shaking off the last bit of sleepiness. You see a door to your right and begin to walk slowly towards it.

"HUMAN YOU ARE AWAKE!"

You yelp and fall back onto the bed. You scramble back until your back hits the wall. Squinting in the dark you scan the room, your eyes fall on the dark corner to the left and your eyes widen. How had you missed the giant ass skeleton in the corner!

Sitting in a chair in a dark corner is a massive skeleton monster, even sitting down he had several feet on you. It stands up slowly and approaches you. As it comes more into the light you can't help but gasp. Its eyes are small with faint orange eyelights. It is wearing what looks like some kind of armor but there were several holes and the red scarf around its neck was in tatters. But what made you gasp were its large jagged teeth, crooked here and there, some sharpened to points.

Panic sets in as it gets closer. 

"S-Stop!", you yelp. 

The monster freezes and puts up its gloved hands up, like it is approaching a scared animal.

"I'M SORRY IF I SCARED YOU HUMAN! I MEAN YOU NO HARM." 

It, he? Its voice sounded masculine.

'Where am I? Did you heal me?", you ask in a shaky voice. 

"YES, I FOUND YOU IN ONE OF OUR TRAPS. YOU ARE VERY LUCKY I FOUND YOU HUMAN. YOUR HP WAS VERY LOW BUT THERE IS NOTHING THE GREAT P-CROOKS CAN'T FIX!" He says proudly, putting one gloved hand to his chest and striking a pose. "WHY WERE OUT THERE LITTLE HUMAN IT IS VERY DANGEROUS TO WANDER THE FOREST ALONE!"

You notice he dodges your question about where you were.

"I...just wanted to go for a walk. Where am I?" You ask once again.

His jaw tightens into a slight frown. "WELL YOUR IN MY, WELL OUR, HOME HERE IN THE WOODS."

"Our home?" you ask.

"YES, I LIVE HERE WITH MY BROTHER AND SOME...COUSINS. ANYWAY YOU MUST BE HUNGRY, LET ME MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT! OH! BUT FIRST CAN I KNOW YOUR NAME LITTLE HUMAN?", he asks.

You were not sure if you trusted him. He may have saved and healed you but he was still a stranger. A very scary looking stranger. And you were in his house. You hesitated before giving your name.

"y/n'', you say quietly. "Look, uh, Crooks was it? I just want to go home. Thank you for saving me and all but my family will be looking for me". That was a lie. Your parents wouldn't care where you were. But you wanted him to think people know where you are. You had a bad feeling about all this. You see your boots at the edge of the bed and quickly pull them on. You get off the bed and and go around the skeleton, walking at brisk pace for the door.

"HUMAN WAIT!" Crooks shouts.

You quickly turn the doorknob and open the door and quickly move to step out bumping into something hard. You glance up horrified to see another large skeleton monster blocking your way. Its wearing a stained white shirt and blue jacket with fur around the hood. It has on black basketball shorts and pink slippers. It is large and bulky but not nearly as tall as Crooks. But it is at least two feet taller than you. But the most noticeable thing is the large hole on its head, inside there is a black void. His smile is stretched into an almost manic grin. His right eye socket was completely dark but his left eye was filled with a large red light with a small black pupil. And that eye is trained on you.

"heh, where do you think you're going sweetmeat?"

* * *


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader has gotten herself into quite a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader has gotten herself into quite a mess.

You stumble back from the monster and begin to fall backwards but you are caught by two large gloved hands. You look up to see Crooks looking down at you with concern. He helps you straighten up and steps back, giving you space to take another step back from the new monster. 

"Y/N, THIS IS MY BROTHER AXE."

Axe still has his eyelight on you, shrinking into a smaller circle as he takes you in. After a moment his manic grin stretches even wider and he offers his hand.

"i've been _axeing_ to meet ya" he says, his voice deep and gravelly, and winks at you.

You don't laugh at his pun or take his hand. After a moment that felt like an eternity he drops his hand and puts it into his pocket. 

"whats the matter sweetmeat, don't know how to greet a new pal?'' his grin tightens a little and turns down at the edges.

'I-I'm sorry! " You stutter out, not wanting to anger him further.

"i won't _chew_ you out for it.", his grin returning, his eyelight widening in his socket.

The pun is lost on you.

"Um...nice to meet you Axe, thank you both for saving me. I'll just be going on my way now." You make a move to squeeze past Axe, A skeletal hand wraps around your arm firmly, almost painfully.

"nope." Axe grins down at you, his phalanges digging into your skin. 

"AH! WHAT MY BROTHER MEANS TO SAY IS ITS VERY LATE AND YOU ARE STILL INJURED. IT WOULD BE UNWISE TO WALK BACK NOW, YOU COULD GET CAUGHT IN ANOTHER TRAP. STAY HERE TONIGHT AND IN THE MORNING, I WILL ESCORT YOU OUT OF THE FOREST" Crooks wrings his hands together and stares at you and Axe nervously.

"No thank you, I will take my chances. I um, don't mean to offend you its just I really need to get home."

"awe come on kiddo, we don't bite." His grip on your arm loosens and in a sudden surge of boldness you take it as a chance to jerk your arm out of his grasp.

"I said no! Now get out of my way!". Axe's grin becomes sharp, his eyelight becomes lidded giving it the appearance of an eyelid. He reaches up with one hand tugs on the edge of his darkened socket.

"heh, suit yourself. doors down the stairs." He takes a step back to give you room to leave.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?, Crooks yells.

"let em go if they want. its no _skin off my nose_ ", Axe stops tugging at his socket and gives you a dramatic gesture to leave. 

Hesitantly you move past him, your eyes never leaving him and his never leaving yours. It could be a trick. But as you get further away he makes no move to stop you. You follow the hallway, passing many doors, until you see a set of stairs and walk down them briskly. When you get to the bottom you take a quick moment to take in your surroundings. It looked to be a cabin with log walls. Based on the couches and TV your in some kind of living room. To your left you can see tiles leading what to is likely the kitchen. Right in front of out is in entrance way with a coat stand. You walk towards the door and put your hand on the door knob when you are suddenly sent flying backwards.

* * *

'Oof" you yelp as you land on you backside hard. You try to stand up but it feels like gravity is pushing against you and its impossible to move. With a lot of effort you lift your head to see ANOTHER skeleton monster. How many skeleton monster could there be here!? 

This one looks very similar to Axe but without the head wound, and shorter. Maybe about a foot above you. His right eye is a circular red pupil and his left is a blue circle with a red circle around it. They almost seem to blend together giving a slight purple appearance along the edges. He is wearing basically the same thing as Axe but it seemed everything was covered in dust.

"i should just kill you." he says in a monotone voice. His grin neutral. 

Your blood runs cold. You just escaped a near death situation and now here you are in another one. You open your mouth to speak but he speaks first.

"you're just going to cause problems. i don't care who you are. as far as i am concerned you're a nuisance."

"If I am such a problem, let me leave! You won't ever see me again. Please!", your voice breaks on the last word but you fight back tears. You wouldn't cry anymore.

"nah, now that they know about you they will try to come find you. and if the others find out about you...." he lets out a breath. 

"it's better this way", His left eye seeps purple flame. You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and goosebumps run down your arms. You realize this is the feeling of magic in the air. Behind the monster something similar to a dragon skull appears. Its mouth is open and a bright light is charging inside it.

Well, you think, guess you can't expect to escape death twice in one day. Maybe this really was for the best. This was it, there was no escape, you were going to die. You close your eyes in fear. Waiting for death. But it doesn't come. You peek open your eyes to see the dragon skull gone and the skeleton monster glaring at you.

'how annoying. do what you want human. my advice is to get as far away from here has fast as you can." With that he suddenly blips out of existence.

What the fuck? You try to sit up and realize you can. You have had enough murderous looking skeletons for one night! You hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs to see Crooks running towards you.

"Y/N ARE YOU OKAY? DID HE HURT YOU!", he looks you up and down looking for injuries. He reaches for you but you flinch away and he immediately drops his hand. A hurt look crosses his face for a moment.

"knew he wouldn't go through with it.", Axe says from the couch he had suddenly appeared on.

"BROTHER HOW COULD YOU GAMBLE WITH THE HUMAN'S LIFE LIKE THAT!?"

Axe just responds with a shrug then focuses his red eyelight on you. "their fine aren't they?"

At your wits end you shout, "I've had enough! I'm leaving and I won't let you stop me!" You glare at Axe and he smiles wider.

"HUMAN WE CA-DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE."

You throw up your hands in the air. "You don't even know me! And I'm over almost dying."

"BUT HUMAN THERE IS SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW...I..UM-"

You cut him off. "You're all a bunch of creeps and I am out of here." Crooks reaches for you again but you slap his hand away. You don't know where this boldness had come from. Maybe you were high on adrenaline. Or maybe you just don't care what happens to you anymore. 

In an Instant Axe is behind you yanking you back by your hair. He looks down at your face bathing you in red light. "i've been patient but i wont tolerate any insults or harm to my brother." 

You can only glare at him and try to pull out of his grip, but he holds firm and suddenly you feel something sharp against your neck and you freeze. Axe is holding a sharp bone against your neck. 

"am i clear sweetmeat?"

Before you can answer the door to the cabin swings open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"

You carefully try to turn your head without slicing your throat. 

Standing in the doorway is yet another skeleton. This one appears to be your height, maybe a few inches taller. He is wearing a black and purple military uniform, a purple bandanna is around his neck. You look up further to see a mouth full of sharp teeth. His eyelights are purple and shrunken to specks as he takes in the scene. Behind him you see another skeleton, that makes 5 now right? This one is slouched over a bit, his eyelights are focused on you. You notice the sharp gold tooth in his mouth. He is wearing mostly black with a maroon jacket that has fur around the hood. 

Axe drops you and the axe-shaped bone he was holding disappears. You land once again on your rear. You're definitely going to have some painful bruises tomorrow. If you make it to tomorrow that is. Everyone is looking at you and Axe finally speaks up.

"hi black...i swear this isn't what it looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Reader meets the swapfell brothers 
> 
> Next chapter will be Crooks and Axe's point of view!


	3. Soul Searching

*Crooks POV*

He was doing his usual morning patrols, looking to see if they trapped any animals. More food was never a bad thing. He and his brother always made sure there was plenty of food. They wouldn't go hungry again. Not again.

He looks up at the sunlit sky. Seeing the sun will never cease to delight him. He spent his whole life undergound dreaming about what the sky looks like. He only had an idea from books and movies that fell down into the dump. When they first somehow blipped into this universe he spent an entire day just looking at the sky.

He finds a dead rabbit in one of his snares. He frees it and slings it over his shoulder. Papyrus didn't enjoy killing. But food was more important.

He continues walking and checking traps. He thought things would be okay once they got to the surface. But then this universe's Sans had judged that they didn't belong in society. They were too dangerous. So they were banished to this place in the forest. They couldn't even leave and experience the surface for themselves.

But now they are once again just trying to survive. He would never get his happy ending. He sighed and continued on.

Suddenly he hears someone scream in pain nearby, he drops the rabbit and sprints towards the sound.The closer he gets the more he feels a tug on his soul. When gets to the source of the sound he can't help but gasp. Laying there was a woman, her leg trapped in one of his traps. She was...astonishing. His soul practically hammered in his chest calling out to hers. He was overwhelmed by the need to help her and quickly ran to her aid. He released the bear trap and scooped the woman up in his arms and begins to sprint for the cabin. He does a quick check of their soul, their HP is dropping fast. Too fast.

He breaks into the cabin with a boot and shouts for his brother to come to his aide. They lay her on the kitchen table and immediately focus on her leg. He begins tearing off the lower part of her left legging with a sharp bone. Both of their magic is corrupt. But they poured as much healing magic as they had into the leg. The bleeding stops, but there are still open wounds. They are already healing and considerably less deep. The wounds already scabbing over. They wrap up your leg with bandages, then stand back. The obvious fact was hanging over their heads and they both knew it.

"already back to eating humans?"

Crooks turns towards the voice to see Dust leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"N-NO, I FOUND THEM STUCK IN ONE OF MY TRAPS AND WE ARE TRYING TO HELP THEM"

Dust scoffs, "why?'.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE-"

"i know what they are and I don't care. should've just let them die in my opinion." with that he turns and walks away.

Axe shrugs, "forget em."

They both turn their attention back to you.

"SHE CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM UNTIL SHE RECOVERS. I WILL KEEP WATCH OVER HER UNTIL SHE WAKES."

"alright bro" Sans watches his brother carefully carry you up the stairs to his room, before blipping to his room.

Papyrus gently lays you on the bed and covers you with a blanket, carefully tucking it in around you. He stand ups and watches you sleep for a moment. He can't help but admire you. Your soft pretty hair, your innocent looking face. He remembered how soft and warm you were in his arms. He can't stop himself from taking off his glove and running a phalange down your cheek. So soft.

But it wasn't appropriate to do this while you were sleeping so he quickly puts his glove back on and stands up straight. He continues to look down at you, a feeling of adoration spreading in his soul. He could have a happy ending after all. He had found his soulmate.

*Axe's POV*

When Papyrus bust into the cabin with a little human in his arms who was seeping blood all over the floor he hadn't expected the way his soul reacted. A warm buzzing that bloomed and spread through his soul. And then tugging and a sense to save her. This is...this isn't possible. Sans had always assumed he didn't have a soulmate or perhaps they had died underground during the famine. He never expected his soulmate to be human. He hated humans. The irony almost made him laugh.

Instead he helps Papyrus heal your leg. They have very little magic, their bodies adapting to become more physical due to their source of food and starvation. But between the both of them they are able to at least heal you enough to stop the bleeding. That was the best they could manage. He checks your HP, it had stopped falling. You would live.

He couldn't help the sense of relief that washed over him. He tries to push down the feeling. So what if you are his soulmate. That didn't mean much to him, you would never want to be with someone as broken as him. Especially after you found out his past. But Papyrus seemed hopeful and he hated to admit that a tiny part of him was too. After Papyrus disappeared into his room he stepped through the void into his room.

He could not stop from reaching up and tugging at his eye socket. Letting the sharp pain ground him. You would break Papyrus's soul. You couldn't leave. You would stay, for Papyrus's stake. He would make sure of that.

After some time he could feel her soul practically screaming in fear. She must be awake. He teleports to the front of Papyrus's door, but before he can open it, its flung open and she runs right into him. She looks up and he can see the horror in her eyes. He knew it, she would never like someone like him. She was THIS San's soulmate. She didn't belong to him but...

"heh, where do you think you're going sweetmeat?"

Papyrus introduces her to him for him.

"i've been axeing to meet ya" he says, his says and winks at you with his good eye.

She doesn't laugh at his pun or take his hand. He can't hide the hurt in his voice.

"whats the matter sweetmeat, don't know how to greet a new pal?''

'I-I'm sorry! " she stutters out, clearly terrified of him. Heh, cute.

"i won't chew you out for it.", his grin returning and once again doing a one over her now that she was awake. She is fairly attractive, but he is drawn in more by her soul which is blazing so bright. It washes over him in comforting waves.

"Um...nice to meet you Axe, thank you both for saving me. I'll just be going on my way now."

You make a move to squeeze past him and he immediately shoots out at hand to grab your arm and stop you

"nope." Possessiveness bubbles up inside of him. You were his.

"AH! WHAT MY BROTHER MEANS TO SAY IS ITS VERY LATE AND YOU ARE STILL INJURED. IT WOULD BE UNWISE TO WALK BACK NOW, YOU COULD GET CAUGHT IN ANOTHER TRAP. STAY HERE TONIGHT AND IN THE MORNING, I WILL ESCORT YOU OUT OF THE FOREST" Crooks wrings his hands together and stares at him nervously.

Ah, Paps doesn't want her to be scared. Fair enough. But she isn't leaving in the morning.

"awe come on kiddo, we don't bite." He notices he is grabbing her pretty tightly. Humans were very fragile weren't they? Wondering if he was hurting you he loosens his grip. That was a mistake he realizes as she yanks her arm away from his hand,

"I said no! Now get out of my way!". Heh, you were pretty brave to yell at him. He reaches up with one hand and tugs on the edge of his right socket. Fine human, he thinks to himself, we can do this the hard way. He knew how, or rather who would stop her from leaving.

"heh, suit yourself. doors down the stairs." He takes a step back to give her room to leave.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?, Crooks yells.

"let em go if they want. its no skin off my nose", Axe stops tugging at his socket and watches her walk away. She would see, its better not to try and leave them.

* * *

Heh. You were surprisingly frisky but in a cute way as you yelled at him that he couldn't stop you from leaving. Like a puffed up kitten. Angry but harmless.

But then you slapped Paps hand away and he saw red.

He blips to you and grabs your hair, summoning a bone axe. He wouldn't kill you...but you needed to learn his limits. He growls out not to harm his brother and see your eyes go from angry to scared as he pressed the axe into your throat.

Of course thats the moment the little tyrant and his dog decide to bust in. Dust was right, you really were going to cause problems.


	4. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things settle down and Reader begins to realize she isn't getting out of this so easy.

For a long moment the entire room is silent. Several pairs of eyelights on you as you quickly stood up from the floor. Then the monster called Black speaks up in a loud voice that rivaled Crooks. 

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT I AM LOOKING AT. BECAUSE FROM HERE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU FREAKS HAVE CAPTURED ANOTHER HUMAN AND ARE ABOUT TO EAT THEM."

Before anyone can answer Black takes a closer step to you, examining you with a frown. Then his face changes to one of sheer surprise and he continues to stare at you for what felt strangely long. Then he says almost in a whisper to you, "Did they hurt you?" You can't hep but look at him with surprise before shaking your head.

For a moment he looks relieved but then he stands straighter and his angry expression returns. "I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A DAY TO GO TRAINING AND YOU'VE ALREADY TRIED TO KILL THIS HUMAN. YOU DESERVE TO BE LOCKED UP HERE!."

"you're locked up in here to, don't act like you're better than us", Axe growls from behind you.

"IT REALLY ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, WE FOUND HER TRAPPED IN A BEAR TRAP. WE BROUGHT HER HERE TO HEAL HER. MY BROTHER JUST LOST HIS TEMPER FOR A MOMENT BUT I AM SURE HE WOULD NEVER HURT THIS HUMAN."

SHE WOULD LIKE TO BE ON HER WAY", Crooks adds sounding sad. For someone reason you felt bad for slapping his hand away. You quickly shake off the feeling. No! You had a right to be angry, they were trying to keep you here. But this skeleton seemed more reasonable even if he looked just as scary.

"HUMAN I THINK IT IS BEST FIRST IF WE ALL SIT DOWN AND SORT THIS OUT. ALLOW ME TO PREPARE YOU SOME FOOD." Blacks says subtly moving to block your way to the door. Behind him the taller monster quietly shuts the door before putting his hands in his pockets and continuing to watch you with an unreadable expression.

Your hopes were shattered. They were all insane! Why are they trying so hard to keep you here? To kill you later when it suits them?

"No. I would like to leave, really", you say firmly, though your hands clenched at your sides are shacking.

"whats the hurry darlin?", The taller skeleton finally speaks up. 

From behind you a hand pushes you towards the couch forcibly.

"sit down." Axe says with a growl.

You reluctantly obey. Black disappears into the kitchen and the taller skeleton sits down at your side, confidently slinging an arm to rest on the couch behind you.

"nice to meet ya darlin, i'm mutt.", Mutt says and grins at you.

Axe and Crooks stare at Mutt with jealous looks before taking a seat on the love seat across from the couch.

"Mutt?" you say questioningly. Who wants to be called something like that?

Mutt's violet eyelights glow brighter and his smile widens at your use of his name. His gold fang shining in the light. 

At that moment Black returns from the kitchen carrying a plate of what looked like some kind of lasagna and a glass of water. He hands it to you before taking a seat on the other side of you. You stare down at the food, then up at everyone looking at you expectantly. It could be poisoned.

"ITS NOT POISONED HUMAN, GO AHEAD AND EAT IT." Black says as if he read your mind. 

You don't believe him but it didn't seem you had much choice. You pick up the fork and slowly start to eat. It's surprisingly good, better than anything you had had in awhile. Black is watching you, so you quietly say, "Its really good, thank you."

"WELL OF COURSE ITS GOOD, THERE IS NOTHING I DO NOT EXCEL AT!" He puffs out his chest proudly and you are reminded of Crooks when he talked about how he healed you.

Once you are finished eating you place the plate on the table and use the napkin Black provided to wipe your mouth. You also take a sip of water from the cup placed in front of you. You had not realized how hungry and thirsty you were. 

"FIRST OF ALL, WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN?", Black asks.

"Y/N", you say hesitantly.

"WELL Y/N, IM SORRY YOU WERE HARMED BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF DILIGENCE WITH THESE TWO." He looks at your leg pointedly, and Crooks winces.

"I DO NOT MEAN TO PRY, BUT WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT HERE, THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY."

You didn't want to go into detail. "I was just going for a walk, I must have walked in too far and stumbled on to your property. I am very sorry. I don't blame anyone about what happened to my leg. In fact I am very grateful Crooks saved me" you pause, "So you see everything is settled, nothing to worry about, so I can leave now right?" you say hopefully.

"NO.", Black says firmly. I'M AFRAID I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT. He didn't sound sorry about it at all.

Your face paled and you felt your stomach drop. 

"W-why!?", you asked in a high squeaky voice. "I already told you I am not worried about the traps, you can't expect to force me to stay here overnight at some strangers house?"

"WELL HUMAN WE ACTUALLY CAN FORCE YOU TO STAY HERE. QUITE EASILY." He gave you a smug look, his fangs making it even more menacing. 

"and you'll be staying here a lot longer than until tomorrow," Axe adds in and you finally jump to your feet in a panic and run for the front door. You do not get far before that strange force you felt before grabs you and you are pulled back to the couch next to Mutt who's left eye was letting out a purple flame. You are forced to plop down on the couch again by the feeling of heavy gravity.

"sorry darlin, m'lord says you are staying, so you are."

Frustrated tears began to fall down your cheeks as you struggle against the gravity as you try to stand up again. You were saved only to be kidnapped. "Please", You cry. "Why are you doing this?"

"OH Y/N DON'T CRY. WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOU WE JUST WANT YOU TO STAY WITH US...FOR AWHILE." Crooks says in an attempt to comfort you.

"But why!? What do you want from me?" You shout.

Crooks looks around at the others to check their faces before looking at you in the eyes, a slight orange dust on his cheekbones. "BECAUSE Y/N, YOU ARE OUR SOULMATE."

You almost laugh at his crazy statement. This had to be a joke. They were all insane and now you are stuck here and probably going to die here. "What are you talking about, you literally just met me!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO MONSTERS. IT JUST TAKES ONE LOOK FOR US TO KNOW. YOU HUMANS ARE PATHETIC WITH HOW LITTLE YOU ARE IN TOUCH WITH YOUR SOULS." Black says with a condescending roll of his eye lights. 

"so you'll be staying with us. heh can't let you go now, you'll just run off and never come back. can't have that sweetmeat."

They really believed in all this soulmate stuff but you didn't buy it for a second. "If I am really your soulmate how could you do something like this to me? Please just let me go and I'll come back to visit." Your lie was so pathetic but you didn't know what else to say.

"YOU HONESTLY EXPECT US TO BELIEVE YOU HUMAN? YOU WILL LEAVE AND INVOLVE THE COPS. YOU WILL BE STAYING HERE AND THAT IS THE END OF THE MATTER. NOW IT IS GETTING LATE AND YOU HAVE A LOT TO PROCESS OBVIOUSLY. WE HAVE A SPARE BEDROOM SET UP IN THE BASEMENT. YOU WILL BE STAYING DOWN THERE UNTIL YOU CAN BE TRUSTED AROUND THE HOUSE. 

Before you could say another word you felt Mutt grab your arm and stand up, bringing you with him and releasing the gravity magic on you and everything went black. You couldn't see or hear or even breathe. Then just as quickly as it happened it was over and you were standing in a basement, Mutt still lightly gripping your arm. "welcome home sugar", he released you and you looked around after taking several steps back from the skeleton. It was...just a basement. Concrete walls and a small twin bed with a chest at the end. The basement was lit but dimly. You turned to Mutt to speak but he was gone. You gasped. You would never get used to that. You immediately went up the stone steps to the doorway and tried the door but naturally it was locked.

You sank to the floor on your knees in front of the door, resting your head on it. You regret ever stepping foot into this forest. 

What now?


	5. Fade to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Black's thoughts.

Black could not stop pacing his bedroom. Unbelievable. This whole situation was a mess. He had found his soulmate, but it had to be here with those other freaks. And Classic and the others, when they find her they will take her. No...IF they find her.

Black never thought much about having a soulmate. His only goal had been to capture humans and attack humanity once they got out. Besides how could anyone be as great as him, be worthy of him. But then he saw the human. He felt something deep inside of him change. His soul was begging him to hold her, protect her.

Black stopped pacing and growled to himself. A human. A human soulmate. Ridiculous. How could his soulmate be something so pathetic and weak. But he couldn't ignore that his very soul wanted her, as much as he wanted to deny it. That's why despite himself, he wanted to keep her here with him. But he had not thought ahead. Obviously this is only scaring the human more...he wondered how she was doing. Was she cold? Maybe he should bring her more blankets. That room down there was pretty bare. He would have his brother go out and buy some more furniture and decorations for the room. The least he could do is make it look like less like a prison.

This human was already making him weaker and soft. But he couldn't just let her go now, they were in this to deep. She just needed to see how magnificent he was then she would want to stay. He was far more desirable then anyone else here after all.

In the morning he will pay the human a visit.

* * *

You did not sleep a wink. You spent the night in the corner of the bed and wall with your knees to your chest, watching the door. You were to afraid to sleep and have one of them attack you while you are sleeping. The tears were never ending and you sobbed silently most of the night. It wasn't until the sky was just starting to turn light that you finally nodded off. 

You don't know how much time had passed before you were jolted awake by a sharp knock at the door. 

"HUMAN, I AM COMING IN, MAKE SURE YOU ARE PRESENTABLE."

You immediately scrambled off the bed and stood up ready to fight if you had too. The basement door swung open and the skeleton called Black descended the stairs holding several shopping bags. "HUMAN I HAD MY BROTHER BUY YOU CLOTHES. YOU LOOK DISGUSTING. TAKE A SHOWER AND CHANGE. I WILL BE WAITING OUTSIDE THE BASEMENT DOOR."

With that he dropped the bags and turned to go up the stairs again without another word. 

You looked down at your current clothes. Your dress shirt was covered in dirt and blood. Your leggings were shredded and your leg was still wrapped in bloody bandages. You really did need a change of clothes and a shower. But you felt uneasy taking a shower and being that vulnerable. But if you didn't comply you would anger the skeleton and who knows what will happen then. You walk over the basement which fortunately has its own bathroom, albeit a small one. You look through the bags to find shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush etc. Another bag contains several clothes including underwear and bras. H-How did they know your size? You shuddered. 

You hesitantly went into the bathroom with your bags. You take off your clothes and then remove the bandage to see that your leg was now fully healed except for some scars. Healing magic was so cool. After that you took the quickest shower of your life, afraid one of the skeletons would come in at any time. They already showed they could teleport around. Once you wear clean you pulled on clothes, picking a simple black shirt and jeans, choosing to throw your own clothes in the trash. You had to admit you felt better after a shower.

You finally step out of the bathroom and stand there looking up the steps at the basement door. You were scared to knock and couldn't bring yourself to go up the stairs. That is until you heard Black shout "HUMAN, HURRY UP, YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE."

With that you quickly go up the steps and slowly open the door to see Black leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. 

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH." He scoffed.

"I'm sorry...", you mumble. 

"HMMPH, APOLOGY ACCEPTED. COME WITH ME. YOU WILL BE ALLOWED OUT OF YOUR ROOM DURING THE DAY BUT YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE ONE OF US WATCHING YOU SO DO NOT GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS."

You looked down to the ground feeling dejected as you walk behind Black towards the kitchen. The really were not leaving you a way out, but you could not give up hope yet. You would keep looking for a chance. 

Once you reached the kitchen Black told you to sit at the dining room table which you obediently did. He began to move about the kitchen, cooking breakfast. You were so busy watching him you didn't notice Mutt appear in the seat beside you. So when he purred out "good mornin darlin", you jumped. You put a hand to your chest and couldn't help but glare at him. "Will you please stop doing that, you are going to give me a heart attack."

"i'll stop if you give me somethin in return." he said, his grin widening and his golden fang flashing in the light.

"U-um I'll pass..." You say leaning back from his face that was coming closer and closer." 

He didn't seem to listen and kept moving closer. Then suddenly he was smacked on the head by Black. "STOP CANOODLING MY HUMAN."

His human!?

"she ain't yours." Axe said from across from you, once again magically appearing and scaring the hell out of you.

Axe and Black were locked in an intense staring contest that was broken by a loud cheerful voice.

"Y/N, GOOD MORNING!"

You turned in your seat to see the impossibly tall Crooks looming over your.

You could see Axe watching you intensely from your peripherals. "Good morning Crooks." You try to give him your best smile. Maybe if you kept playing nice they will eventually let their guard down. 

Crooks smiled back before going over to sit by his brother. The last skeleton to appear was Dust who poofed in next to Crooks. At this point you were almost expecting it but you still jumped. He didn't say a word, didn't even look at you. For that you were actually grateful. 

A plate of eggs and bacon was place in front of you along with silverware and a glass of water. Black served the others before sitting down besides his brother. You waited until they started eating before slowing digging into yours. You needed your strength if you were going to escape after all. You tried to ignore Axe's intense stare every time you took a bite of food. 

When you were finally done you made a move to clear the table, but Crooks quickly stood up and stopped you. "DON'T WORRY Y/N, I CAN CLEAR THE TABLE AND DO THE DISHES. YOU SHOULD JUST RELAX."

"LISTEN TO HIM HUMAN, YOU WILL BE SPENDING THE DAY WITH ME ANYHOW."

"the hell she is," Axe growled loudly making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. 

Black did not seem to be phased however and just grabbed your wrist and began pulling you out of the kitchen. You glanced back to see a sad expression on Crooks face and Axe tugging at his empty eye socket. You felt sad for some reason, a twist in your chest. But you quickly turned back to focus on where Black was taking you. He practically dragged you up the stairs and into a room to which he tossed you into. You looked around, it was some kind of bedroom obviously, but it was incredibly spotless and the bed was neatly made military style. You quickly turn to Black, panic rising in you. There could only be one reason he was taking you to what was likely his bedroom. You raise your hands up in a desperate attempt to ward him off as he shuts the door and approaches you. "W-wait, stop, please!"

He pauses but then continues to approach you, he grabs one of your wrists gently but firmly and pull its down to your side. You try to use your free arm to push against his chest but he wouldn't budge. His hand came up and tilted your chin up to look at him in the eyes. Then he began to turning your face this way and that.

"IT MAKES SENSE THAT SOMEONE AS HANDSOME AS ME HAS SUCH AN ATTRACTIVE SOULMATE."

You felt heat rise to your cheeks at the unexpected compliment. He lets go of your chin and wrist and takes a step back. You continue to watch him cautiously.

"WELL HUMAN, YOU ARE VERY LUCKY TO HAVE SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT FOR A SOULMATE."

"Could you please stop calling me human, I have a name."

"HMM, I SUPPOSE YOU ARE MORE LIKE A PET." He gives you a menacing grin and seems to enjoy the way your face flushes with embarrassment.

"Actually Human is better thank you."

"NOW PET, LET ME SHOW YOU JUST HOW MAGNIFICENT YOUR SOULMATE IS." He reaches for you again.

Oh god, was he really going to..? You looked around panicked for any escape but he was blocking the way to the door. You closed your eyes shut as he reached for you...you waited but nothing happened. You opened your eyes to see Black holding...puzzles? You turned your head to look behind you and see a shelf full of puzzles and games. Huh. That was unexpected. 

He gave you another devious grin. "READY MY PET?"


	6. A Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader slowly learns more about her housemates.

You spent hours playing board games and putting together puzzles. When Black tired of that he began pulling out plans for all kinds of scary looking traps he designed to catch humans, eagerly showing them off and boasting about how smart he was. In all that time you learned quite a bit about the little edgy skeleton, mostly because he loved to talk about himself.

You learned he was second in command for the royal guard underground which explained why he was wearing a uniform. His brother Mutt was surprisingly the youngest brother. Black made sure to let you know how useless and lazy is brother was. He obviously loved puzzles and boosting his own ego. Black prided himself on his cooking and his favorite food to make was burritos and lasagna. You had to admit the lasagna you had your first night here was pretty good even left over.

You didn't mind listening to Black talk while you casually played with him, he of course always won. It gave you chance to try and look for weaknesses and get his guard down.

Eventually the sky outside began to darken and Black stood up, beckoning you to do the same.

"SO PET, I'M AFRAID I MUST GO PREPARE DINNER BEFORE THAT HUGE IDIOT TRIES TOO. TRUST ME YOU DO NOT WANT HIM IN THE KITCHEN." Black opened the bedroom door and you walked out with him. Deciding to continue to play nice you turned to Black and tried to give him a genuine smile. "Thank you Black, I had a lot of fun." At this his cheek bones turned purple and he quickly turned his head away from you before saying, "WELL OF COURSE YOU DID, HOW COULD NOT ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH THE GREAT BLACK?"

You followed him down the stairs to the living room. Mutt was laying on the couch while some show played on the TV. He sat up when he saw you and his brother. "MUTT, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND KEEP AN EYE ON THE HUMAN WHILE I COOK. AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF **OR** **ELSE."** Black demanded. You winced at the way he growled at the last part. "course m'lord." Mutt said before scooting over on the couch and patting the spot beside him. You sat on the couch, albeit as far from him as you could. Black left you alone with flirty skeleton. 

"soooo darlin, how did you like your time with m'lord?" He said, smirking at you. 

"I...I actually had a nice time." which wasn't a complete lie, playing board games almost made you distracted enough to forget the awful situation you were in. Almost. 

He seemed surprised by your answer and studied your face closely, looking for something. Then his eyes softened and his smile became more genuine. "well yeah, my brother is the best." You were surprised with the stark difference in opinions the two brothers had of each other. Feeling a little bold you asked, "Why do you call him m'lord, it seems a little strange for bothers." Mutt chuckled. "i suppose it would seem weird to you. but its how m'lord likes to be addressed, i don't mind if it makes him happy." You would probably be touched by their brotherly love if they were not currently your captors. 

After that you and him fell into silence. You felt awkward but didn't know what to say. You were actually relieved when Crooks came bounding down the stairs. His face split into a large grin when he saw you.

"Y/N! ARE YOU ALL DONE SPENDING TIME WITH BLACK?"

You nodded, wincing a little at his loud voice. Between Crooks and Black you were really starting to get a headache from all this shouting. Crooks ran up to you and grabbed your hands in his not noticing the way you flinched back from him. "T-THEN WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT WITH ME? It was a question but in your position you did not really think you could refuse. "Um sure Crooks, that would be nice." Just keep playing nice you told yourself. You can do this.

Crooks looked absolutely elated by your answer. "OH Y/N THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! I WILL SET UP THE LIVING ROOM AFTER DINNER AND YOU, MY BROTHER AND ME CAN BE AT MAX COMFORT!"

Wait his brother!? Oh hell no. At this point he was your least favorite skeleton besides Dust. You opened your mouth to tell Crooks actually never mind, but he was already bounding away. You heard Mutt laughing beside you. "good luck darlin, your going to need it." 

At dinner Axe once again sat across from you and was intensely watching you eat again. You tried to look anywhere but at him, but you could always feel his eye on you. After the table was cleared Crooks told you to wait in the kitchen and eagerly left the kitchen along with his brother. The other skeletons shuffled away to do their own thing.

Black was doing the dishes in silence. You did not think he was to happy about you spending time with Crooks and Axe. You were not exactly happy about it either. Eventually you heard Crooks calling you from the living room. You grudgingly stood up and headed for the living room.

The couches had been pushed together to make a home theater look. There were plenty of blankets and pillows neatly placed on them. On the screen of the TV was a dvd menu pulled up with your favorite Disney movie. Great, now this movie is ruined for you forever you thought bitterly as you sat down on one of the couches, noting Axe appeared to be sleeping sitting up on the middle couch. You chose to sit on one of the side couches while Crooks declared he was going to make popcorn.

Crooks returned to the kitchen to make popcorn leaving you alone with the sleeping Axe. You pulled your knees to your chest and hoped he would just stay asleep for the whole thing. "hey." Well there goes that hope. You glanced up from the ground you had been staring at to see Axe's glowing red eyelight trained on you. "my brother is pretty cool right?" Why couldn't he just stay asleep and leave you alone? 

"Yeah, he is really cool."

"heh. yeah." His usually manic grin stretched down at the edges a little. "look sweetmeat, i care more bout my bro than anything. my brother is really looking forward to this so watch the movie and be good, understood?" You quickly nod. His normal smile returns and his shoulders relaxed. "good."

Crooks returned from the kitchen at that moment carrying a bowl of popcorn. He glanced at where you were sitting and then at his brother before seemingly deciding to give you space and sitting next to his brother. "ARE YOU READY Y/N?" You nod and he presses play.

You couldn't bring yourself to relax and enjoy the movie, especially after Crooks had tried to give you popcorn. You had refused it and Axe had growled at you while tugging on his empty socket. "eat." was all he had to say before you took the popcorn and started shoveling some in your mouth. Geez he was scary.

You spent the rest of the movie tense and could feel the other two skeletons stealing glances at you the whole time. When the movie finally came to a close you noticed Crooks wiping an orange tear from his eye socket. 

"Crooks...Crooks are you okay?"

"I'M JUST SO HAPPY THEY FOUND TRUE LOVE AT THE END."

You were becoming less scared of the tall skeleton. He was kind of endearing. You couldn't help the smile that came to your lips and he smiled back. At this point it was quite late and being constantly tense was taking its toll. You were exhausted. Not to mention you didn't exactly sleep much the other night. 

"WELL HUMAN I SUPPOSE ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GET TO BED. SLEEP IS VERY IMPORTANT TO YOUR HEALTH YOU NOW."

"i'll take her."

Please no. Don't leave me alone with him again you wanted to say. 

But you knew you could not object so you stood up and Axe walked over to you. You tried to not flinch when he reached for you and put his hand on your shoulder. Everything went black like last time and then you were back in the basement. Only it looked completely different. The room was now very nicely decorated. Hanging star shaped lights were spread across the edges of the ceiling giving the room ambient lighting. There was now a night stand with a lamp and a wardrobe by the bed. There was a large fluffy rug in the center of the room and paintings with different landscapes on the walls. It was still a prison, but you were still a little grateful they did this for you.

You were so busy marveling at the changes in the room you forgot about Axe until you heard him cough behind you. You turned to the skeleton and were surprised to see he had an expression you had not seen on him before. He looked nervous.

"im sorry"

You blinked, that was NOT something you were expecting him to say to you. 

"I-what?"

"im sorry for scarin ya. when you first got here. i gotta look out for my bro ya know. hes all i got. i had ta, had ta make sure you wont hurt him. now your all scared of me." That last part he mumbled and began tugging on his empty eye socket.

He shuffled his feet nervously and looked at the ground. "I understand Axe." His head snapped up at this. "I don't have siblings but if I did I would probably do anything for them too... But yeah I am scared of you. You threatened me and kidnapped me and Black said something about eating me."

He looked so deflated and you felt a twist in your chest so you quickly added. "But maybe I could you know...try to get to know you. If you stop threatening me and give me a chance that is." Why were you even saying this, damn you and your bleeding heart. He kidnapped you! Get it together Y/N.

He stared at you for a long moment before nodding. "ok."

Then he just poofed away. 


	7. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is forced to spend time with her least favorite skeleton.

The next morning you wake up feeling surprisingly refreshed. Despite your fear of the skeletons, exhaustion made you fall asleep quickly last night. You reach for the clock on your night stand and saw it was only 6:30am. You forced yourself out of bed and stretched. Waking up this early would give you a little time before one of the skeletons inevitably came to get you.

You brush your hair and teeth before changing into your chosen outfit for the day, an over-sized black sweater that came down to your mid thighs and black leggings with purple socks that had lace on the top.

They didn't give you shoes and took yours, probably to make it harder for you to leave. They did however give you lots of very cute socks for some reason. You also noticed almost all the clothes given to you were black. It didn't really surprise you considering Mutt and Black's taste in clothing.

Once you were done you just had to wait. Fortunately for you, you had discovered some books left for you in the night stand to read. There were several different genres for you to choose from. You picked a book then sat on the bed and began to read it. When the clock showed 8am there was a knock at the door, you put the book down on the night stand and stand up ready for the door to open. Instead Dust appears in front of you, just inches away.

You can't stop the scream you let out and scramble back from the skeleton until your stopped by your legs hitting the edge of the bed causing you to fall back onto the bed. His face is completely neutral, he didn't seem to care about scaring you. 

"Wha-What do y-you want?", you stutter out. The last time you were alone with this skeleton he almost killed you. Had he changed his mind and come to finish the job?

"i'm watching you today."

"Oh." Your heart was still racing from the scare. Did you really have to spend the day with him? Why did he event want to? He clearly doesn't like you. You almost want to say you would rather stay here in basement for the day, but you needed to get out as much as possible if you were going to figure out how to escape later.

"didn't want to. the others are preoccupied."

Well as you thought, he was not happy about spending time with you either.

"lets get this over with" He reaches out one of this hand towards you like he wants a handshake. You look down at his hand for a moment before hesitantly putting your hand in his. His bones felt strangely warm and smooth to the touch. You looked up from your hands to see Dust also staring at your interlocked hands. He had his same neutral expression but he didn't teleport you two away. A few moments drag on before you clear you throat. 

"Uh...Um Dust are we going?"

This seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in and he quickly nodded. Once again the world around you turned black and cold, then you appeared in the kitchen which was empty except for a plate with an omelette on it. You guessed Blackberry had made it as he is the only one who ever seems to cook around here. You looked at Dust who was just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching you with what looked like a bored expression. Sighing you take a seat and begin to eat. Its lukewarm so you guessed it had been sitting there a bit.

You eat in silence for awhile but begin to feel awkward. You decide to try to strike up a conversation. 

"So...where are the others?"

"none of your business."

Doesn't seem he is much for conversation. You keep eating while he watches you. Just as you finish your last bite, Dust speaks up, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"black and the mutt are out for "training". the horror brothers are off checking their traps."

You wince at the last part remembering the bear trap. You wonder why he suddenly decided to change his mind and talk to you. He was impossible to read. 

You stand up from the table with the plate and begin to head for the kitchen sink to wash it. Your foot catches on one the chairs legs however and you trip forward, the plate flying from your hand as you throw your arms out to break your fall. Before you hit the floor two arms wrap around you, catching you. You look to your savior in surprise as he helped you straighten up before saying thank you. At you words he lets you go like you burned him. 

"just did it because the others would bitch if I let you get hurt." He stuffs his hands in his pockets. For just the briefest of moments you thought you saw a blue tinge to his cheek bones.

You turn to the broken pieces of plates and squat down to pick them up. As you drop the pieces in the garbage you felt a slight tinge on your right pointer finger. You inspect it to see a small drop of blood. Geez Y/N, you can't go two seconds without getting hurt.

You stick the finger in your mouth and suck on it. You hear a sharp intake of breath from beside you. You remove the finger from your mouth and turn to Dust but he has the same neutral expression. Had you imagined it?

You both stand their in silence until you began to get nervous and sweaty. Why wasn't he doing or saying anything!? Ugh, you can't take this, standing here with him just staring at you. 

"Er...so what should we do?"

"whatever. don't care."

"Uh...how about watching tv?" You really couldn't think of anything else to do and at least the tv would fill the silence between you two.

"ok."

You lead the way into the living room and plop down on the couch scooting all the way to the left. Dust sits on the other side of the couch also sitting as far from you as possible.

You grab the remote to the tv and turned it on. A comedy show you liked popped up on the tv. You didn't feel like laughing. You probably couldn't laugh even if you wanted to. You flip through more tv shows until you find a familiar show with a robot monster. Good enough you guess.

You both watch the tv in silence for what feels like hours but was probably only half an hour. You looked at Dust from your peripherals. He was watching tv but he looked bored. 

He acted so different from the other skeletons when it came to you. Maybe he didn't believe in all this soulmate stuff either. Not that you were complaining, you didn't like the other's apparent obsession with you. 

But the more you thought about the more you began to notice a tightness in your chest. This had been happening to you a lot around the skeletons. You chalked it up to anxiety. 

You had to admit you were a little curios why he seemed to despise you so much. You tried to shake off the thought but the question bubbled up from your lips.

"Why do you hate me so much?" You immediately clamped your hands over your mouth in a panic. You idiot! 

You turned to Dust and see that Dust's normal neutral expression was twisted into one of shock. But then it turned into one of anger. 

You dropped your hands from your mouth before quickly saying "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

"...you wanna know why I hate you so much?" He stands up from the couch and advances towards you.

You feel gravity getting heavy on you like before but this time it almost feels like its crushing you, making it hard to breathe. 

He towered over you as you were pinned to the couch in a sitting position. He looked absolutely livid and you whimpered. 

"you're human. i **hate** humans. it's as simple as that."

He leaned down so his face was inches from yours.

"what? you want me to dote on you like the others? never. you are just like all the other humans. i will always feel nothing but hatred towards you. you are only here because letting you leave would be problematic for me."

His eye lights went out and your heart stopped. " **understand human?"**

You gulped and quickly nodded. At that moment you heard the front door being unlocked and talking from the outside. Dust straightened up and his neutral expression returned. As the front door swung open he disappeared, releasing the gravity magic on you.

"Y/N!" Crooks came over to you from the door and gave you a big smile. Behind him was Axe, who looked around the living room. 

You were so so scared. Crooks smile fell. 

"Y/N, YOU ARE SHAKING, ARE YOU OKAY?

"where is dust?" Axe asked, his eyelight turning to you.

"He...he's gone."

"WHATEVER HAPPENED, YOU ARE SAFE NOW." Crooks reached out and patted your head and for once you did not flinch away from the contact. You were longing to be comforted. 

"that bastard dust did this. i'm gonna go have a lil chat with him."

He also disappeared leaving you alone with Crooks and the feeling of dread in your chest. 


	8. Nothing But Dust Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dust POV Chapter!

He hated it. Hated it hated it hated it **hated it.**

After seeing you there on the table unconscious and wounded he felt something. He had left you there after telling off the horror brothers, hoping if he got away from you the feeling would go away.

When was the last time he really felt something? He had been numb to everything for so long that this sudden influx of emotions was overwhelming and almost painful. He wanted it to stop.

He sits on his bed and burrows his head in his hands. 

"YOU SHOULD HELP HER. YOU WANT TO HELP HER."

Ah there it was. Every time he felt stressed hallucinations of his dead brother would come to him. He looks from his hands to see Paps standing there with his hands on his waist.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING IT?"

"shut up."

"YOU CAN GO TO HER NOW. SHE IS JUST RIGHT THERE. YOUR SOULMATE."

"i said shut up."

"SHE IS MADE FOR YOU. YOU WANT HER. YOU CAN'T KEEP DENYING IT."

Dust leaps from his bed. " **stop**."

Stop...he could stop these feelings. It would be so easy. Yes, that's what he will do. Then he won't have to deal with all these pesky emotions.

"BROTHER WAIT!"

But Dust was already stepping through the void to where he felt her soul screaming. 

There she was, running for the door. He grabbed her soul and yanked her back violently, causing her to land on her backside.

He watches her struggle against his magic to raise her head. When she sees him her eyes go wide with panic. 

~~_don't look at me like that_ ~~

"i should just kill you."

She opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off.

"you're just going to cause problems. i don't care who you are. as far as I am considered you're a nuisance." Was he talking to himself or her?

"If I am such a problem, let me leave! You won't ever see me again. Please!" Her voice breaks at the end and he ignored the twist to his soul it caused. 

"nah, now that they know about you they will try to come find you. and if the others find out about you..." He lets out a breathe. This was for the best.

"it's better this way." He summons a gaster blaster and watches her eyes scrunch closed with fear. Waiting.

He was going to do it...

Right now....

Now...

He wanted to tear his own soul from his body. Why did this have to hurt so much!? She was **human.** He had to kill her. So why...

He lets the gaster blaster disperse. He couldn't do it. At least not yet. She opens her eyes after a few moments looking surprised. 

"how annoying, do what you want you want human. my advice is to get as far away from here as fast as you can." If you don't he will have to kill you. 

He steps through the void back into his room. He is happy to see the hallucination of his brother is gone for now. He plops on his bed tries to chase away thoughts of you running through his mind. This was just the soul mate bond talking. These were not his real feelings. Right? Right. 

He would still kill you. You were an inconvenience. Just...not yet. 

* * *

The next day he does his best to avoid her. Only seeing her at meals at which he did his best not to look at her.

She spent the day with the little tyrant and the horror brothers. He wasn't jealous.

Not. 

One.

Bit.

He was always watching her, hidden in the shadows or around a corner. It wasn't because being near her made his soul feel warm and chased away the pain. He told himself he was just watching her to keep an eye on her until he decided to kill her. That's all.

The next morning he awoke to the others arguing downstairs. Annoyed he teleports there to see what the commotion is. There the others are arguing who will watch her for the day. Black and Mutt were going "training". As if you can call what he does training. The horror brothers wanted to comb through the woods and check all the traps, especially to make sure they are not placed near any trails where others could accidentally step on. But of course none of them wanted to leave her all alone. So they were arguing who gets to spend time with her.

"i'll do it." shit. why did he say that? 

The others all spin to look at him. 

"YOU THINK WE ARE DUMB ENOUGH TO LEAVE HER WITH A PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOU?" Black sneers.

"for once we agree" Axe said glaring at Dust.

"you just said you are all busy. look I ain't gonna do anything to her. If I wanted to she would already be dead" he said with a roll of his eye lights.

"doesn't really make us feel better Dust" Mutt says looking at Dust with distrust.

"I THINK WE SHOULD GIVE HIM A CHANCE."

Everyone turns to Crooks in surprise including Dust.

"bro what are you saying?" Axe says in surprise. Crooks didn't seem like someone who would risk the human's life. 

"I-I MEAN HE IS HER SOULMATE TOO. SHE HAS A RIGHT TO GET TO KNOW ALL OF US." He was wringing his hands like he does when he is nervous.

"doesn't seem like you all have any other option." Dust said, almost smiling. Almost.

Axe growled, "fine but if you lay a hand on her dust **...i'll kill you"**

Dust inwardly laughed. As if any of these monsters had a chance against him. Instead he just nodded. 

"I'VE ALREADY PREPARED HER BREAKFAST, YOU JUST NEED TO WAKE HER UP." Black moves closer to Dust, and even though he was shorter than Dust he puffed out his chest and stood up tall to look as menacing as possible. 

"I SWEAR DUST IF YOU HURT HER I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER EVEN BEEN BORN." To late, Dust already wish he had never been born.

After all the other skeletons left the house he teleported to her door. He gave it a knock and heard you scrambling around inside. Impatient he teleported inside and appeared inches from her face. She screamed and scrambled away in fear, landing back on the bed. What a boring reaction. 

"Wha-What do y-you want?" she stutters out. It was ~~cute~~ annoying.

He decided to have mercy on you and spoke up. "i'm watching you today." Not wanting you to think he chose to spend time with you he adds, "didn't want to. the others are preoccupied."

"lets get this over with." He reaches out a hand to her. He could just touch her shoulder or arm...but he wanted to feel your hand. After a moment she hesitantly put her small delicate hand in his. It was so warm and soft against his bones. A little spark of delight went through him as he stared at your interlocked hands. He didn't want to let go ever.

"Um...Um Dust are we going?" That snapped him out of it. What was he thinking!? He pulled you both through the void into the kitchen and immediately let her go, choosing to lean against the kitchen wall with his arms crossed as he watches her look around. She eventually takes a seat at table and starts to eat. 

After a long moment of silence she speaks up, "So...where are the others?"

"none of your business" He snapped. Why was she already talking about the others? ~~Pay attention to me~~.

But then her face deflates a little and she looks back at her plate. She probably felt uncomfortable and just wanted to fill the silence. He sighed. 

"black and the mutt are out for "training". the horror brothers are off checking their traps."

She winces a little then stands up from the table with her empty plate. Her foot catches and she falls. Without thinking he teleported to her side and caught her. He straightened up with her, his arms still around her waist. They felt perfect there...he wanted to squeeze you closer.

"Thank you."

He jerked away. What was he doing? 

"just did it because the others would bitch if i let you get hurt." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, feeling a slight heat to his cheek bones.

He watches you bend to pick up the broken pieces of the plate and bring them from the trash. She inspects her finger afterwards and he notices a drop of blood on it. Before he can do anything she sticks the finger in her mouth and begins to suck on it.

For a brief second not so innocent thoughts flashed in his mind and he inhaled sharply.

But when she turned to him he forced his usual expression on his face.

He hated that she was doing this to him. He reminded himself it was just the soul bond, not his real feelings.

You both stand their for an awkward amount of time before she speaks up in a soft voice, "Er...so what should we do?"

"whatever. don't care." He really didn't.

"Uh...how about watching tv?" That was fine, he wouldn't need to think of things to say and it would give him a way to squash down these feelings.

"ok."

He follows her into the living room and watches her take a seat on the far end of the couch. He follows suit and takes a seat at the other end of the couch.

She flicks through channels until she settles on a rerun of a show he had already seen. He watches the TV without really paying attention to what was going on onscreen.

After some time she speaks up, "Why do you hate me so much."

What?

Why did he hate her?

heh. heheheheh. What a silly question. That's right he hated her. He hated this soulmate bond. He hated **her.**

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" She says as he stands and approaches her.

He presses her soul down with his magic.

"you're human. i **hate** humans. it's as simple as that." He leaned down to look into her wide eyes.

Did she want him to like her? heh.

"what? you want me to dote on you like the others? never. you are just like all the other humans. i will always feel nothing but hatred towards you. you are only here because letting you leave would be problematic for me. **understand human?**

He couldn't love anything. Especially a human.

She nods quickly and talking can be heard from outdoors. He immediately releases his magic and teleports to his room.

He tried to calm himself but he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and slammed into the wall behind him.

Before him was Axe who was growing like a dog. 

"what the fuck did you do to her?" Axe slams him against the wall again.

"nothing you haven't already done."

Axe's red eyelight widens and his grip on Dust's jacket slips so Dust slaps it away.

"you really think she will ever love any of us? you're a fool. she will never be anything but afraid of us. we are the **real** monsters after all."

Axe takes a step back and begins to tug on his bad eye socket. Dust knew all the right weak spots to hit.

"just leave her the fuck alone." Axe disappears from sight.

That's right she will never love him. There is nothing but dust left in his soul. 


	9. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes up with an escape plan

You had forgotten where you where.

For a moment you had let your guard down and it ended disastrously.

You wouldn't make the same mistake again. It only heightened your resolve to escape. 

That night after Dust had left, Crooks had sat by you for awhile attempting to comfort you. Later you had eaten dinner with the rest of them but Dust was absent thankfully. 

Once you had been taken back to your room you immediately went to work on figuring out an escape plan. You searched through the drawers through the night stand until you found what you wanted, a notebook and a pen. 

You begin to write down everything you know about each of the skeletons. Their relationships with each other, their preferences, their history, their schedules etc.

When you looked down at the paper after you were done there was not much. You didn't know very much about any of the skeletons, the most you knew was what Black had told you. You would need to change that. You had to pretend to get closer to them. Make them think you are warming up to them. Once their guard was down you would make your escape plan. You would learn about them and keep track of everything here. 

It wasn't much of a plan but it was the only one you could come up with. They were leaving no openings right now because they didn't trust you. You could make them trust you. You can do this Y/N. 

Your history had given you plenty of practice to plaster on a fake smile and friendly facade. 

You hid your notes under the mattress and laid down in your bed and closed your eyes. You would make it out of this. You were filled with determination.

* * *

You once again woke up early the next morning and looked over your choices for clothing. If you looked cuter they would pay more attention to you and talk to you. You went with a black skirt and and a cute button up blouse that was a deep shade of purple. You put on some black thigh highs and then go to the bathroom to put up your hair in a cute up-do with a satin black bow. There, you looked nice.

Just as you were finishing up you heard a knock at your door. You tensed up hoping a skeleton was not about to appear in front of you out of nowhere. Instead you heard a familiar smooth voice. 

"darlin you awake? can i come in?"

"Yes Mutt, you can come in."

You had to start your facade now so you plastered on a smile as Mutt entered the room and walked down the stairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs and saw you he froze. His cheekbones turned a bright shade of purple and he let out a strangled sound.

"w-what are you wearing?"

You cocked your head to the side. "Just what you bought me...do you not like it? I can change."

"no! i mean you look great, better than great really"

This was unexpected, the usually flirty skeleton didn't seem the type to get flustered over something like this. You made note of that. 

He coughed into his hand. "ahem anyway i'm here to bring you to breakfast."

"Ok! I'm ready when you are." You willingly walk up close to the skeleton and smile at him. He looks completely surprised by your change in demeanor. 

"What? I'm hungry!"

He chuckled and places a hand on your shoulder. The world went black and once again you were in the kitchen. You were actually starting get used to this whole teleporting thing. Everyone was already seated but once again Dust was missing. You mentally sigh in relief. 

"GOOD MORNING Y/N! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?" You notice all the skeletons cheekbones were dusted with various colors as they gave your outfit a once over. 

"Good morning Crooks, and yes I did thank you." You say cheerfully and smile at him before sitting down. Everyone looks around at each other in disbelief. You ignore the stares and begin to eat your food.

After you have finished your food you begin to collect the plates to wash. Crooks and Black tried to stop you but you insisted. As you washed the plates you hum a little tune. You could feel many eye lights on your back. Your plan was working. 

You finish the dishes and dry off your hands and turn to see all the skeletons still there watching you.

"Um...so who is watching me today?"

Before any of the others can speak up Mutt says, "i think its my turn."

None of the skeletons looked happy about that but none of them objected, although Black had warned Mutt once again to keep his hands to himself before you and Mutt headed to the living room. You sit on the couch and watch Mutt start to set up a gaming console and bring you a controller.

"Video games?"

"got a problem with that darlin?"

"No, just don't be upset when I kick your butt."

He chuckled that deep chuckle of his, "we will see about that."

Mutt had picked Super Smash Brothers which was a little unexpected. 

You two proceeded to have the most intense smash battle of all time. You didn't want to brag but you were really good at games.

Ultimately however Mutt proved victorious.

"who was going to kick my butt?"

"I demand a rematch, I must redeem myself!"

Mutt's grin grew wider. "then how about we make it a little more interesting. winner gets to ask the other player for anything." He holds a hand up, "except for asking to leave. ya know i can't do that."

"so how about it, do you accept my challenge darlin?"

Hmm, a chance to ask anything of one of your captors. Of course if you lose you had a feeling he would have you do something you won't be happy with. You weighed the cons and pros before deciding, "Bring it skele boy"

Mutt raised a brow bone at you, "skele boy?"

"Whatever its all I could think of, lets just start this."

You once again proceeded to have an intense match. You were both down to your last life and...

"Haha, Yes! I did it!"

Mutt sighed in defeat then asked, "alright darlin, what can I do for you?"

You smiled and leaned over to tap right above his nasal cavity. "I'll let you know when the time comes." You winked and his cheeckbones dusted purple again. 

He rubbed the back of his skull and grinned at you, "fair enough."

Man you were good at this.

Mutt took on a more serious expression, "i noticed you seem...happier."

You shrugged. "I just want a chance to get to know you all if you really are my soulmate" Again it was a half truth, you DID want to get to know all of them. You still found the soulmate thing insane and impossible.

"Besides, what else am I gonna do? Sometimes you have to know when to accept a situation as it is and adapt."

"that's an interesting way to look at being kidnapped."

You shrugged again. 

"How about we play 20 questions next?"

"20 questions?"

"Yeah we each take turns asking the other person a question. Its a good way for us to get to know each other better."

"if you really want to get to know me better i can take this some where private and-" You hold up a hand.

"Keep it up and I am telling your brother."

He chuckled "okay okay, lets play the game."

"Okay I want to go first!" You actually did have some nagging questions. "How do you eat? I mean you have no stomach! I have been meaning to ask but I thought it might be rude..."

He wiggled his fingers at you, "magic." Of course he would give you the laziest answer possible. Upon seeing your glare he laughs. "our magic dissolves the food into our mouth and converts into energy. we can still taste things though. we have tongues among other things." He says with a wink.

You rolled your eyes. You were starting to get used to his playful flirting and began to brush it off easily. It was clear it was just harmless teasing. Still the idea of a skeleton have tongues was bizarre to you, you wanted to ask more questions and opened your mouth to speak but he cut you off."

  
" nah uh, my turn. is it true human women bleed each month?"

You blushed. You guess it was fair since you just asked him what seemed like a personal question.

"Uh yeah, that's normal." He let a little huh. You quickly moved on to your next question.

"So why do you all live here together? Crooks said you are all family but you don't seem to get along at all."

"We didn't choose to live together, but it was easier that way. We wanted to keep an eye on our cousins." He didn't seem to be lying but you felt he was also withholding information.

"okay my turn again." He put a finger to his chin in thought. "if you were stranded on an island what three things would you choose to bring with you? to pass the time."

"To pass the time? Hmm...drawing and painting supplies, my guitar, and my favorite book, (your favorite book's name)."

"got it. i can do that."

"What?"

"nothing, its your turn darlin."

"Oh um okay...why are guys so sure I am your soulmate? I mean I know it may be a thing for monsters, you are all so secretive about it. But I am human and how can I have more than one soulmate?"

He looked uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his head. 

"monsters can feel a connection when they see their soulmate. its like an intense need to be close to them. It has never been heard of monsters and humans being soulmates, but its possible before the war that it was common. Many records from that time are gone."

"Still does not explain how I can have more than one soulmate."

"i already answered one question. now its my turn...what do you really think about my brother?"

You blinked. You did not expect to put on the spot so suddenly.

"Well I think he is very um...passionate."

Mutt seemed pleased with your answer and smiled "yeah that's a good word to describe him...anyway darlin i am getting bored of this game. no more questions. how about we watch a little tv." You were a little upset you could not get more of your questions answered but you nodded. 

You spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching TV with Mutt, casually bantering about the show you were both watching. He seemed to be enjoying himself and thankfully didn't try to make any kind of move on you. Dinner came around and Mutt told you to go to the kitchen. He didn't come with you and didn't come back all through dinner. Black did not seem concerned. 

After dinner was finished Black escorted you to your room. As he left you looked around and noticed there were new things in your room. An easel was set up with a set of art and painting supplies, in the corner of the room was an acoustic guitar that looked pretty pricey, and finally on the nightstand lay your favorite book. You picked up the book and sat down on the bed. You slowly laid on your back and hugged the book to your chest. You couldn't help but smile a little at the gesture. It didn't mean you were letting your guard down or want to escape any less, but still...it was nice. You ended up falling asleep holding the book, the smile still on your face. 


	10. Oh the Horror!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dear reader learns more about the horrortale brothers.

You awoke to loud pounding on your door. You scramble to sit up and look at the clock. Its still half an hour from when you usually wake up. A booming voice greets you from behind the door.

"Y/N, I HAVE COME TO WAKE YOU UP! WOULD...WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE BREAKFAST WITH ME?"

"O-Oh, sure Crooks, just give me a moment to change and freshen up."

"OKAY Y/N, I WILL BE HERE WAITING!"

You get out of bed and quickly make yourself presentable. Your chosen outfit today was a casual black dress and lacy black socks. Once you are done you slowly open the door and see Crooks there beaming at you. 

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY TODAY Y/N. WELL I MEAN YOU ALWAYS LOOK PRETTY, BUT ESPECIALLY TODAY!"

You blush. "Thank you Crooks."

"SHALL WE HEAD TO THE KITCHEN THEN?" He sticks out his arm like a gentleman about to escort a lady. You can't help the small smile that comes to your face. You think you would have you really liked the tall skeleton if you had met him in a different situation. But there was no point in thinking about that now. 

"Yes we shall!" You wrap an arm around his and he leads you downstairs and into the kitchen. On the way you don't see any of the other skeletons and the kitchen is empty as well. 

"I-I'M NOT ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO COOK IN THE KITCHEN. BLACK DOES NOT LIKE IT...BUT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU MY AMAZING COOKING TALENT! SO I JUST WOKE UP BEFORE HIM. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BEING AWAKE THIS EARLY."

"Oh no worries, I am an early riser anyway. So what are we making?"

"PASTA!" He tosses you an apron before securing one around his own waist. 

Pasta for breakfast? This would be interesting. 

He eagerly got out all the ingredients and began directing you around. It turns out he was making a breakfast pasta carbonara that was made with ham, apple wood smoked bacon, eggs, garlic, Parmesan and a handful of fresh parsley which he had gotten from the garden that was apparently outback. He was so happy and enthusiastic while he cooked that it began to rub off on you a little. You couldn't help but feel a little happy to despite your situation. You were genuinely enjoying cooking with the tall excitable skeleton. And boy was he good at cooking. He moved around tending everything like a master chef. 

The result was 6 plates of delicious looking pasta. It smelled amazing.

"Crooks, you are amazing!"

His cheekbones turn orange and he smiles at you, "I COULD NOT HAVE DONE IT WITH OUT MY EQUALLY AMAZING ASSISTANT."

You grin at him then ask, "Are you going to wake the others?"

"YES OF COURSE. WAIT HERE A MOMENT." He left to go wake the others. He left you alone...you could make a run for it. But how far could you possibly get when they can freaking teleport. No, now isn't the time.

Within a minute or two all of the other skeletons arrive in the kitchen except for Dust who was once again missing. Black looked furious. 

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD COOK IN MY KITCHEN. I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR A KITCHEN YOU FREAK."

That seemed cruel. Axe gave out a warning growl at Black's words.

"Leave him alone!"

At your outburst all the skeletons turn to you with looks of surprise.

You lower your voice and look at the ground. "I mean...he is a really good cook and it would be a waste if he wasn't allowed to cook. I enjoyed cooking with him and I personally am excited to try his cooking. He did all this work to make a meal for you and the first thing you do is yell at him."

Black looks completely taken back, clearly at a loss for words. However Crooks and Axe were both looking at you with adoration. 

After a moment Black finally speaks, "I...I MAY HAVE BEEN TO HARSH. I'LL ALLOW IT FOR NOW."

You smile, "Good. Then lets dig in! "

You all sit in and begin to eat the food. It was nothing short of amazing. One of the best meals you had ever had. 

"Wow Crooks, it tastes even better than it looks!"

The others agreed but Black mumbled it out.

After you had all cleared your plates Crooks announced he was going to take the last plate upstairs to Dust directly.

When Crooks leaves the room Axe speaks up. "i'm watchin her today." It was not a question, it was a demand.

You were still terrified of Axe...but when he apologized he had seemed so sincere. You had promised to give him a chance.

Black turned to you. "DO YOU WANT TO SPEND THE DAY WITH HIM? YOU CAN COME WITH ME INSTEAD, I HAVE MORE TRAPS TO SHOW YOU."

"Well actually I think I would like to spend the day with Axe and Crooks." Black looked at you with a look of astonishment then anger. 

"FINE. COME TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THEM PET." 

He storms out of the kitchen and Mutt follows after him. Leaving you alone with Axe.

"Um...I'll do the dishes." You collected the plates and began to wash them. Axe silently came up next to you and began to dry the dishes as you washed them. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence Axe speaks up, "thanks for standing up for my bro. i know it really meant a lot to him."

"Why is Black so against Crooks cooking?"

Axe's face twisted into an expression you could not place. Sadness? Anger? Both?

"they blame him for something that happened a long time ago and wasn't his fault."

"What did he like set the kitchen on fire or something?"

"nah...nothing like that. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore." He put away the last dried dish. 

"Oh okay, I am sorry if I was prying to much."

"nah, your fine sweetheart." Sweetheart? Didn't he usually call you sweetmeat? This new nickname felt more...intimate.

You felt your cheeks heat up a little and he seemed to notice because his grin grew.

"So should we go find Crooks?" You quickly stammer out, trying to hide your embarrassment.

"yeah lets go"

You both head out of the kitchen and into the living room. As you do Crooks came racing down the stairs.

"Y/N, I want to show you my garden in the back yard!"

Backyard? They were going to let you outside? Axe sensed your excitement and laughed. 

"don't get to excited. its just the backyard and we will be there with you."

"But still, fresh air! And I love gardening!"

You bounced on your heels excitedly and both skeletons seemed happy with your reaction.

Axe disappears and reappears with your shoes. You quickly slide them on and then follow them out the back door of the house. 

As soon as you step outside and feel the sun on your face and the cool autumn air, you close your eyes and let out a happy sigh. You had only been cooped up a few days, but it felt like forever since you had last felt the sunlight.

Crooks goes to reach for your hand but stops himself. You take the opportunity to grab his hand instead and smile up at him. 

"Show me your garden!"

He beams and pulls you over to a garden filled with flowers but also vegetables and herbs. You squatted down in front of one of the flowers and gave it a gentle poke. 

"It's beautiful Crooks. I can tell you have put a lot of care into growing these. You must have a real green thumb!"

You stand up and and look up at him from under your eyelashes. "Do you think maybe I could help you tend it each day? I mean you will always be with me. Pretty please?" 

Crooks looks a little flustered at your pleading look and looks away. 

"W-WELL I WILL HAVE TO CHECK WITH THE OTHERS, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU TEND IT WITH ME. IF I'M WITH YOU I DON'T SEE A PROBLEM."

"im sure it will be fine. its only for a little bit of the day. we will both talk to the others." Axe said from behind you.

You were delighted. This would certainly provide you with options in the future when you make your escape. Plus now you would get some fresh air daily. You hated being cooped up.

Out of all the skeletons you would have chosen to spend more time with was Crooks. He definitely felt like the safest.

You spent a few hours helping Crooks with his gardening, pulling weeds and such. He had several new seeds you and him planted together and watered. Axe sat in a lawn chair napping the whole time.

At the end you and Crooks stood over your work proudly. 

"There, now we just have to watch and wait." You squat down and smile at the seedlings. "Grow up big and strong okay?"

"i think its time we headed back inside." Axe said now awake and sitting up.

"Oh...okay" You could not hide the disappointment in your voice.

"don't look so glum. i'll talk to the others okay?"

You all head inside and you look up at Crooks.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I KNOW BLACK SOLVED PUZZLES WITH YOU, BUT I WOULD LIKE THE CHANCE TO SHOW YOU MY SUPERIOR PUZZLE SKILLS."

You spent the rest of the night playing games with Crooks while Axe kept an eye from nearby, occasionally playing the dealer in some games. After dinner Axe was the one who took you to your room. You still felt uncomfortable alone with him so you couldn't help but feel tense when he didn't leave right away. 

"i talked to the others. you can go to the garden with Crooks when you want to."

"That's great! Thank you Axe." 

He didn't say anything else but also didn't leave.

"Did...did you want to say something to me?"

He hesitated then nodded. 

"there is a lot i want to tell you but i think if i did you would just be more scared of me...for now i just want to let you know, if any of the others do something you don't like come to me. especially Dust. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya."

You weren't sure why he thought you would want to go to him for protection. Despite your promise you were still very much afraid of Axe. But still you nodded at him. 

"Thanks Axe. I will."

He looked like he wanted to say more but held himself back.

"get some sleep sweetheart."

You blushed at the nickname again and watched him disappear. You sit on your bed and pull out your notes, adding more information to the sheet. When you are done you hide the notes again and wrap the covers around you. You were going to get out of this. You just had to be patient for a little longer. 


	11. Music For The Soul

A week passed. You spent your days the with skeletons, doing puzzles, gardening, watching movies.

Little by little you were beginning to get a grasp on the skeletons. In turn you felt more comfortable asking questions about them. For the most part they seemed happy to talk with you but there was always subjects they avoided, especially when it came to their past. 

You also knew when the skeletons would be out of the house. Black and Mutt would leave every other day to go do some sort of training, Mutt also seemed to be the only one who actually left the house as he often returned with groceries. Crooks checked the traps outside each morning after breakfast. Sometimes Axe goes with him, though he doesn't seem like an early riser compared to his brother. Dust was the biggest enigma, but thankfully he had been avoiding you like the plague since your little interaction.

You spent every night adding to your notes and thinking of an escape plan. Your best option would to be to leave in the morning on a day Black and Mutt are out of the house and Crooks and Axe are checking traps. Of course you didn't know where the traps where and how to avoid them and the brothers but this would be the only time nobody would be in the house besides Dust. But they would never leave you alone long enough to pull this off. They always alternated and had someone with you. You had been doing your absolute best to charm the skeletons and get them to trust you. But it was a slow process. To slow. You missed your friends and wondered how they were handling you being gone. You just wanted to get back to them. 

Tonight you were relaxing in your room after a day of gardening with Crooks. The seeds you had planted had just started to sprout. Watching the little plants grow brought you some happiness and listening to Crooks chat about anything and everything was soothing. You had finally gotten used to his loud voice. 

You didn't feel particularly tired so instead you pick up the guitar Mutt got you. You make yourself comfortable sitting on the bed and begin to tune the guitar. When you were satisfied that it was properly tuned you begin to play. You had played guitar since you were young. Your parents wanted you to learn the piano but you had begged them to let you learn to play the guitar. Its one of the few things you had ever asked for yourself when you lived with your parents.

You liked to write your own songs. However you had never played them for anyone before, that would be to embarrassing. But right now that is exactly what you felt like singing.

The music you sang was upbeat and hopeful in stark contrast to your situation. You became lost in the music and the world seemed to melt away. Singing like this always washed away your sadness. 

You didn't know about the gaggle of skeletons on the other side of your door listening intently to you play. So when you finally came to a close on your song you nearly had a heart attack when the door burst open and Crooks came running to you, the other skeletons (besides Dust) following behind him.

"MISS Y/N THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SING!"

"damn darlin you got a set of lungs on ya"

"PET YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER YOU WERE SO TALENTED."

You could feel your face on fire as you sat there with your hands frozen on the guitar. "O-oh...thank you. Um how long were you listening?"

"THE WHOLE TIME!" Crooks said happily. 

"could hear ya from the living room sweetheart" Axe added. 

Oh my god you were going to die from embarrassment. You didn't think the walls were so thin they would be able to hear you.

"WILL YOU PLAY ANOTHER SONG?" Crooks looked at you pleadingly.

"I...I don't really like playing in front of people." You looked at the ground to hide your red cheeks.

Black scoffed, "YOU REALLY JUST LET YOUR TALENT GO TO WASTE LIKE THAT?"

"It's just to embarrassing."

"MISS Y/N YOU SHOULDN'T BE EMBARRASSED!"

"come on, play us another song darlin." Mutt said smiling at you. 

You REALLY did not want to but they were all surrounding you looking expectant. So you sigh and give in. You play them another song. This one was sad and full of longing. The skeletons all watched you with their cheekbones colored in various shades. You kept your eyes closed through the whole song, trying to pretend nobody was there as you sang. 

When you finished the song and the last few notes from your guitar ended the skeletons all clapped.

Crooks wiped tears from his eyes. "THAT WAS LOVELY MISS Y/N"

The other skeletons all nodded in agreement. After praising you for several minutes they left after you mentioned you were sleepy. You put away the guitar then plopped on to the bed, your cheeks still burning slightly. You were obviously embarrassed but also...a tiny part of you felt happy at their praise.

You were starting to get confused by your own feelings around the skeletons. You wondered if this was the beginning of Stockholm syndrome. All the more reason to get out of here as soon as possible. You fall asleep more determined than ever to escape. 

* * *

The next day you were eating breakfast with the skeletons when it happened. Mutt had been missing from breakfast as well as Dust. You barely saw Dust now a days which was a huge relief. You did not think your nerves could handle being around him for to long. 

As you were finishing up your meal Mutt suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen. Your poor heart was going to give out from all these startles. 

Mutt didn't waste anytime before rushing over to Black and whispering something to him. Black's eye lights went out. 

Black stood up from the table. 

"Mutt take her back to her room."

"yes m'lord. come on darlin"

You were confused but you stood up and took Mutt's hand. You still found it strange that they felt warm. Everything went black and you were back in your room. Mutt let go of your hand.

"Mutt, what is going on?"

"nothin you need to worry about darlin. just stay here awhile and I will be back." He gives you a wink and disappears. 

What the hell? You needed to find out what was going on. It might be something that could help you escape. The were obviously worried about you seeing something...or maybe someone seeing you. 

You go up the stairs to your door and press your ear to it listening as hard as you can. But you can only hear faint mumbling. Damn it. You want to pound on the door in frustration. Instead you forced yourself to stay calm. The only thing you could do now was wait. If an opening came available to you then you would take it. 

* * *

*Mutt's POV*

He knew this would happen eventually. While he had been out getting some groceries for his brother he had gotten a call from one of **them.** They were sending someone over to check up on them. For the most part they trusted Mutt to keep an eye on things. He was the only one there willingly after all. Like he could ever possibly leave his brother. 

But every now and a then one of them would show up and make sure everything was okay. He just didn't think it would be so soon after they found y/n. They were not prepared. He gave up on getting groceries and went outside. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He needed a smoke before going home and telling the others. It was going to be a shit show. 

After he finished his cigarette he sighed and braced himself before stepping through the void and into the kitchen. He immediately walked over to his brother and whispered "they are coming. today."

His brother grit his teeth and stood up. He ordered him to take y/n to her room so he held out his hand for her. 

Once he had her back in her room he stepped through the void and back into the kitchen. He noticed Dust was there now that y/n was gone. 

The air was thick with tension. 

"we need a plan. how do we hide her from them? even if they don't see her they will feel something being this close to her." Axe said while tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. 

"THEN WE GET HER OUT OF THE HOUSE WHILE THEY ARE HERE. WE JUST NEED SOME WHERE TO TAKE HER. THEY WILL NOTICE IF ONE OF US IS GONE SO IT WILL NEED TO BE SOMEWHERE WE CAN SAFELY LEAVE HER ALONE."

"and where is this place you plan on putting her?" Dust spoke up. 

"I...I'M NOT SURE. WE COULD TIE HER UP SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS BUT I DON'T PARTICULARLY CARE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER UNLESS ITS OUR ONLY OPTION."

"m'lord I know someone who owes me a favor. i could take her to them." Yeah, he was sure y/n would be safe with them. 

Black looked at him warily. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, THAT IS NOT A BAD IDEA...ALRIGHT THEN THAT IS THE PLAN. EVERYBODY AGREE?"

They all nodded their heads.

"I AM SURE THIS GOES WITHOUT SAYING BUT WE MUST NOT LET THEM ONTO ANYTHING. IF THEY FIND HER THEY WILL TAKE HER."

"i will **never** let that happen" Axe growled.

Black waved his hand. "YES YES, WE ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY. NOW LETS GET THIS OVER WITH."

Everything would be okay right? 

But Mutt had a bad feeling everything was about to fall apart. He hoped for once his intuition was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know what AU you guys would like to see added first. You can vote on a poll here: http://www.strawpoll.me/20945383/r


	12. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this one guys.

Red was not in a good mood. Boss was on a rampage this morning after having a fight with Stretch over boss's treatment of Blue. The fight turned physical and it got so bad Sans had to step in and break it up. Their fights have been getting more and more frequent in the past few weeks. Red was tired of dealing with his brothers anger, it was constantly getting taken out on him. He loved his bro but he needed a fucking break.

So he had planned to go out to grillby's and get day drunk. That hope was dashed when Sans told him it was his turn to go check on the psychopaths. Apparently some human had gone missing in the area. He wondered why Sans did not just do it himself if he was so concerned. But he had not bothered arguing, he knew it would get him nowhere with Sans.

Normally he would take his brother, but boss was itching for a fight and the last thing they needed was a fight with those freaks. So here he was alone standing in front of their cabin after porting there. He hated doing this shit, if he had his way he would leave them to rot out here. But Sans would not allow it of course.

He kicked at the ground in annoyance and sighed. He might as well get this over with and comforted himself with the idea that once its over he can still go get drunk, maybe find a girl to pick up. He grinned at the thought and walked up to the cabin door, giving it a firm knock. There was a long moment before the door opened to reveal Crooks, behind him Black was standing and glowering at him with his hands on his hips.

"HELLO RED! WELCOME BACK!"

"UGH, THEY SENT YOU." Black and Crooks greeted him.

"well nice to see ya too" He stepped past Crooks and into the house, walking right past Black.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JUST INVITING YOURSELF IN?"

"i don' need a damn invitation ya lil brat."

He ignored Black's protests and walked into the living room, looking around as he did. Mutt was relaxing on the couch with his legs crossed, and Axe was leaning against the couch arm rest with his hands in his pockets. Dust was not there, but that was typical. Creepy fuck. 

He took a seat on the love seat facing the couch, making himself comfortable and stretching out his arms to rest on the back of the love seat. Black remained standing as well as Crooks who was wringing his hands like he did when he was nervous.

"so i know you guys missed me and all but howz about we get this over with. how ya been doing?"

"oh you know, the usual." Mutt said lazily, a bored expression on his face.

"nothin i should know about? nothin at all?"

"NOTHING THAT WOULD CONCERN YOU." Black spat.

"uh-huh. did ya hear a human went missing from near by?"

Crooks began to shake a little, still wringing his hands and looking at anywhere but Red.

"mm, i might of heard something about that when i was in town. if you are implying one of these guys did it then ya would be wrong." Mutt said, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. "classic decided i could keep an eye socket on things here. i would have called if i saw a human out here. 

Red's eye lights became a little sharper along with his smile. "then why does crooks look so nervous over there?"

"ya make him nervous. always come in here and make fun of him or accuse him of eating more humans. lay off." Axe said moving away from the couch and in front of Crooks. 

"we'll see bout that." Red stood up from the love seat and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He meandered into the kitchen and looked around. After a moment he opened the fridge and looked inside, examining the contents of the tubberware inside. Satisfied he closed the fridge and moved on to upstairs, he went from room to room looking around. When he got to Dust's room he banged on the door. He heard a growl from the other side before the door opened.

Dust looked...agitated. He usual looked emotionless or bored. Red took a surprised step back from the skeleton who was giving off murderous vibes.

"what?" Dust said.

"heh, oh nothin, just curious if ya have seen a human around."

"nope."

"are ya sure? ya don't got their body parts hidin in your room there?"

"nope."

"well then ya won't mind me takin a look inside."

Dust stepped to the side and gestured him inside. Red stepped in and scanned the room before opening the closet. "guess ya don't have any skeletons in your closet after all." He left the room after a final glance around and Dust immediately shut the door on his back.

He headed back downstairs and walked over to the basement door. The other skeletons who had been following him around all looked at each other nervously when his back was turned. He opened the door and walked down into the basement. There was nothing different from the last time he saw it. Plain and dimly lit with just a bed and chest. He was about to turn around and go back up the stairs when he smelled something sweet. Something delicious. He walked further into the basement and realized the smell permeated the whole basement. What was that wonderful smell? He wanted to find the source. 

"who was stayin down here?" He called up to the others. 

"NOBODY! WILL YOU HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF OUR HOME!?" Black yelled. He almost sounded...worried?

Red turned around and stomped back up the stairs to face the other skeletons. "i know your fuckin lyin. you had someone down there. who?"

"he is covering for me, i had a girl over for a night." Mutt said and held up a hand. "i know i know, i am not supposed to do that but i swear it was just a one time thing. no reason to tell classic."

Red considered this before stuffing his hands in his pockets again. "alright, guess i'll be out of your hair then."

"WE DON'T HAVE HAIR." Crooks said. 

Red laughed before making his way towards the door. "stay outta trouble" he said before walking past the coat rack and out the door. He immediately teleported back to the lodge. 

He arrived and as soon as he did his grin fell into a scowl. They were lying. Their lie had almost worked but as he was leaving he noticed a pair of small girly boots by the coat rack that he had not noticed when he came in. That combined with everything was to suspicious. 

Well shit. Looks like he would not be going out tonight after all.

* * *

***Earlier that day***

You were pacing your room when Mutt finally showed back up. You immediately ran up to him and gripped the front of his coat. "awe did you miss me that much darlin?" Mutt said teasingly. 

"What is going on Mutt? Please tell me." You looked up at him pleadingly. He reached down and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. "we are going to see a friend of mine, think you can behave?" Your eyes widened and you immediately nodded. A friend? This was great, you were getting out of here. This could be your chance.

"alright sugar come here" he purred and instead of holding out a hand or grabbing your shoulder he opened his arms. He wanted...a hug? You stepped into his arms and wrapped your arms around him. He held you close for a moment then everything went black and you arrived inside a large and luxuriously decorated living room. You noticed that the room was mostly decorated in purple and there was a tea set sitting on the table in the middle of two love seats. "here we are" Mutt said as he released you. 

"~oh deary, here so soon?" You turned and saw something that horrified you. A spider. A walking talking spider. You were TERRIFIED of spiders. You gasped and hid behind Mutt, which he clearly found amusing. 

"this is muffet darlin, she is going to keep her eyes on you for a little." You looked up at Mutt with horror and he just chuckled and gently pushed you forward. "don't worry darlin, she is nice. introduce yourself."

"I...I'm Y/N. N-Nice to meet you."

The spider Muffet covered her mouth with one of her hands. "Ahuhuhu~ How cute. Don't worry deary, I will take good care of you." She winked one of her eyes at you.

Now that you had calmed down, you got a better look at her. She was dressed in a cute maroon outfit, accented with a bow at the collar. Her hair was up into two pigtails tied with bows. She had 5 eyes, 6 arms and 2 legs. She was around your height. If you were not afraid of spiders you would have found her cute, instead you just felt freaked out.

"well i gotta get going." Mutt spoke up. You turned to him and he smiled at you. Behind you Muffet giggled.

"So soon deary? Won't you stay for some tea?"

"nah, got things to do...be good for Muffet darlin" He tousled your hair before disappearing from sight.

You immediately turned back to Muffet. Despite your fear of her you couldn't pass this up. Maybe you could convince her to help you.

"Muffet...I need your help. I have to get out of here and get home...please, you have to help me get out of here." You looked at her pleadingly and she just stared at you for a moment before giving you a smile.

"I can't do that deary. I always repay favors you see and I owe a big one to him." Your face fell at her words.

"But don't worry, we are going to have lots of fun together~"

Ugh. You should have known. You clenched your fists in frustration and glared at the ground. Fine, you could still use this as a way out. You were out of that house and somewhere new, somewhere that could provide new escape opportunities. As you were pondering this you noticed some movement out of the corner of your eye. You turned and saw a spider scurrying towards you. You let out a little squeak and jumped back, tripping on your own feet and falling on your rear end. Falling on your ass seemed to be a common occurrence lately. 

Then you noticed there were multiple spiders coming out of hiding spots around the room and were crawling close to you. You sat there paralyzed with your mouth agape in shock as your worst nightmare came to life.

"Ahuhuhu~ Shall I introduce you to my pet deary? Its almost lunch time."

You changed your mind, you wanted to go back to the house right this instant.

***Mutt's POV***

After leaving Y/N with Muffet he took a shortcut back to the house where the others were already frantically running around, hiding any evidence that Y/N was ever there. Most of her stuff he would have to port to one of their storage facilities. 

Even Dust was putting in work and helping out which surprised Mutt.

In no time time at all the house had been cleared of everything that was Y/N's. Now that that had been taken care of all they could do was wait. Axe was having a conversation with Crooks in the corner, trying to keep the big guy calm and collected. Mutt's brother was pacing the living room grumbling to himself.

"m'lord, everything is going to be fine."

"OF COURSE IT WILL BE MUTT! I DON'T NEED YOUR REASSURANCE!"

"'course not m'lord."

"..."

"BUT...WE DID DO EVERYTHING WE COULD RIGHT? UGH, IF ONLY THOSE CRETINS WOULD LEAVE US ALONE WE WOULD NOT HAVE TO BE DOING ALL THIS. ITS BAD ENOUGH THEY EXILED US BUT THEY ARE ALSO CONSTANTLY POKING THEIR NOSES INTO OUR BUSINESS." Black grumbled.

"you know why that is m'lord." Black huffed at this statement but did not say anything else, continuing to pace the living room. 

Mutt sighed. He REALLY needed a smoke. But one of them could show up any minute now. He sat down on the couch and forced a bored expression on his face. He was an excellent liar so things would go fine. They did everything right.

Things would be fine.


End file.
